<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleed Me Dry by WadaFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347679">Bleed Me Dry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics'>WadaFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Bites &amp; Gothic Delights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Cliche Vampire Lore &amp; Tropes, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Ferdinand von Aegir, minor descriptions of blood, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a self-proclaimed Horror Enthusiast, Hubert was well known for enjoying the more gruesome things in life and appreciating Gothic fashion. One of his newer hobbies included going to search haunted or abandoned locations in pursuit of Cryptids and other monsters. One late night while roaming through the woods, he manages to find a decrepit house that is said to have been left to rot for centuries. Consumed by curiosity, Hubert enters the building is is shocked when he discovers it is not abandoned. It had someone who was living in it.</p><p>And that someone was Ferdinand von Aegir. A vampire who has just been delivered a cheeky human upon his front door to play with. </p><p>( AKA: Hubert is a funky Goth kid who stumbles into a Vampire Ferdinand's home. The two strangely begin to connect, and Ferdinand slowly loses his self restraint to stop himself from utterly ravishing Hubert. He MUST feed upon him and give into his carnal desires. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Bites &amp; Gothic Delights [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After much exhaustive work, I have finished my Modern Vampire AU for FerdiBert.<br/>I was startled when so many people were fond of a Tweet I made about this idea, and I felt encouraged by their support to try and write out this Fic.<br/>I put my heart into this piece, and I hope it shows.<br/>Please enjoy sinking your teeth into this story &lt;3</p><p>PLEASE CHECK OUT THE GORGEOUS ART SCRAMBLES DID FOR THIS FIC WHEN YOU FINISH READING!!!! IT IS TO DIE FOR!!! LOOK <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y473fmfe"> HERE! </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly autumn evening, the wind was howling as it blew through the dying branches of the trees. The leaves had already begun changing color, painting the landscape in a warmth of red, orange, and yellows hues to combat the creeping frigid temperatures that laid upon the horizon. Winter was still a few months away, but under the dark, cloudy and crisp nighttime sky, glimpses of the upcoming storm of frost would creep their way into the air.</p><p>Yet, such brisk temperatures and weather were welcomed by a self-proclaimed horror enthusiast by the name of Hubert Vestra. Perhaps spending the weekend roaming an old, decaying forest past midnight might seem like the farthest idea of fun for most people, but it was one of Hubert’s personal favorite pastimes. Besides being addicted to the most gruesome movies and spine-tingling games on the market, Hubert had a fascination with the unknown. He loved to waste his free time reading through the most preposterous wikis and online forums about possible sightings of cryptids.</p><p>Now, Hubert was quite pessimistic and had an enormous amount of skepticism about the actual existence of any of these creatures. He merely found amusement in reading the stories, viewing the strange photos (that were often fake), and binging strange videos about encounters with various cryptids on his laptop when it was 3 AM, and he should have been sleeping due to work early in the morning. As of late, he had begun taking it a step further by trying to investigate and search for cryptids in his own town. His searches were lacking in any results, but he mainly appreciated the sense of suspense that settled within him when he visited supposed haunted locales.</p><p>Usually, Hubert dragged along his friends with him when he went hunting, but both were not in the mood tonight. He didn’t blame them for the refusal, as it was a Sunday evening with the promise of a tiresome Monday lurking around the corner. His childhood friend-- <em>Edelgard Hresvelg</em> --had been enabling his obsession with horror from a young age. The two had grown up together, going through a plethora of phases with their shared interests in brooding, monochromatic fashion and music that lamented the hassles of living in such a “cookie-cutter” world. To this day, Hubert cherished her from the bottom of his heart.</p><p>Along with Edelgard, Hubert had only recently added a new recruit to their duo in his current job. About two years prior, Hubert had taken a job at the mall in retail. When he had been in middle school, he had thought working at a shop that sold exclusively band merch, Gothic fashion, and piercings would be fun, but as a twenty-five year old currently chugging along at university, the job was far from ideal. While he fit in with his gloomy clothing, black eyeliner upon his lids and polish upon his nail, and pierced studded ears, he loathed to interact with the general public. True stupidity reared its ugly face when he was behind that counter at the register.</p><p>However, there was a saving grace in the form of his manager Mercedes. The woman was one of the sweetest people he had ever met in his life. She appeared to him like an outsider to be running a shop like this, but upon getting to know her, he realized that Mercedes might come off as soft and delicate, but her true interests were in all things creepy and edgy indie bands. Despite looking like an angel, she stood her ground in their little shop, not allowing any of her employees to be bullied by entitled customers. Quickly, Hubert befriended her and began to invite her along with his and Edelgard’s horror movie marathon nights. The three formed a bond quickly, and they had been friends ever since.</p><p>Alas, tonight he did not have either at his side. Mercedes had the store to open bright and early tomorrow, and Edelgard had an <em>ungodly</em> 8 AM class with exams upcoming. Hence, Hubert decided to mindlessly wander a forest that had been rumored to have an old abandoned home from centuries ago that had yet to be torn down. He had his doubts, though. He walked along the trees, earbuds playing some calming metal music while scanning his flashlight over his surroundings.</p><p>There was nothing of worth, just a few squirrels skittering around as his heavy combat boots crunch the leaves with each step. He was slipping farther into the woods, leaving himself a trail by running his pocket knife into the trunks of trees and carving a small star within the bark to find his way back to civilization when he got bored, cold, or tired of wandering. Flicking the blade into another trunk, he hums along to the current song blasting obnoxiously loud within his ears. He decides that he would go a little longer before turning back.</p><p>Just when he was about to turn around and start the trek back, his gaze caught the sight of a decrepit building in the distance. He rubbed his eyes and shined his flashlight upon the direction more steady, taking quick strides towards the building. As he got closer, his steps hasten as it is clear that this was an abandoned home in the middle of the woods. Once he was close enough to see the entirety of it, Hubert took out his phone to snap a few photos with his flash. Mercedes and Edelgard would be thrilled to hear about this place! He felt <strong>excitement</strong> bursting within him to the point it nearly wished to spill out.</p><p>The home was rather large, being three stories tall. A few of the windows were broken and covered with wooden boards, and their shutters were blown off, hanging by a thread to the home. He could see some of the siding had fallen off, leaving gaps of the wooden frame underneath. There were vines and moss growing all over the sides, along with tall grass and wildflowers flourishing and surrounding the entrance. The roof also was slightly caved in, but there seemed to still be an intact brick chimney.</p><p>Everything about the home was perfect to Hubert. He badly wished to step foot into it, but he also feared being caught <em>(again)</em> for trying to trespass on private property. He couldn’t help himself though. The most haunted locations were that which were abandoned! Besides, no one lived there so who really cared? Thus, Hubert walked forward and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. The door was in surprisingly good condition, and it opened smoothly with the twist of his wrist and swing of his arm.</p><p>The room was pitch black, minus streaks of moonlight slipping through the broken glass. The entryway was massive, and he began to search with his flashlight to see what he could spot. He uncovered a large spiral staircase in the middle of the room, leading to the upper floors. Hubert didn’t want to risk the stairs possibly breaking under his weight, so he decided to hold off on exploring the upstairs. Instead, he began to walk towards the left. He enters a large parlor, one of which looked almost in pristine condition. There was a large leather couch, along with two armchairs, a dark oak coffee table, and a large fireplace against the wall. It was not currently burning, but upon closer inspection, Hubert thought the wood within it seemed rather fresh. Then again, he was no <em>botanist</em> so maybe it had been here for years untouched and simply didn’t change much.</p><p>Continuing, he looked down to his feet where a large intricate navy blue rug was spread across the wooden floor. It was clean as well, not a speck of dust to be seen on it or any of the furniture within the room. The thought begins to fill his gut with <em>unease</em>. Gliding his fingers across the coffee table to check once more for dust, he spots an open book and a used tea cup that sat upon its matching plate. It was empty, minus a few droplets of a <strong>red liquid</strong> that clung to the bottom. He sets it back down and that discomfort in his gut rises with each passing second.</p><p>Walking across to the opposite side of the first floor, he stumbles into a massive library with shelves lined with books covering the walls. Along with these texts, there were several paintings over the walls in various art styles, as if they were a collection of specific movements over the years. Slipping further into the room, he spots a large table and chairs in the middle. The table was covered in scattered papers and books. There also seemed to be a freshly filled inkwell and quill, which perplexed Hubert. Not even considering such a thing was outdated, wouldn’t the inkwell be <em>empty</em> or <em>dried up</em> if this home had not harbored a single soul in years?</p><p>Glancing over the table, his eyes scan over the books that were stacked upon it. He touches the stained pages, his heart picking up its pace as he gets the <strong>uncanny</strong> feeling that he is not alone. His eyes locked upon a small leather bound notepad which seemed to contain journal entries. Flashing his light upon the words, he becomes engrossed as he reads over a story of the writer of said journal returning from a trip outside of Fódlan and being disappointed at his lack of ability to locate some peers.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of creaking footsteps startles Hubert from his reading. He drops the book and spins around to see if there was any sight of another person in the room. But there was <strong>none</strong>. Taking a few deep breaths, Hubert tries to remind himself not to get jumpy. This was an older home; it was guaranteed to be filled with suspicious sounds.</p><p>Growing anxious, he figured it might be smart to leave for the evening and return with his friends on another night. Hubert leaves the library and walks back into the large entryway. He looks above his head, spotting a chandelier he had missed in his excitement earlier. He takes out his phone to snap a picture, but as soon as the flash goes off the room is quickly engulfed in light. Lanterns upon the walls breathe with life, and the chandelier dazzles above him. He gasps and stumbles, dropping his phone and flashlight upon the floor with a <strong><em>thud</em></strong>.</p><p>As he quickly bends to pick them up, he gazes up the stairs where a figure stands and slowly descends. He freezes in place as a man comes into view and steps down from the final stair and stands before him. He was dressed in a long, flowing white shirt, the sleeves loose at his wrist with a lace trim. The buttons on the top are undone, revealing a glimpse of the mysterious stranger’s chest with a bit of hair peeking over as well. He was broad shouldered, with an obvious definition to his arms even while wearing such a loose fabric over his torso. Upon his legs were trousers of dark gray that tautly fitted to his legs and thighs, along with a pair of laced black boots that reached to his mid calf.</p><p>Yet, his most <em>striking</em> features had to be that of his gorgeous curls of orange that cascaded across his back and framed his handsome face. The locks looked bountiful as the curls bounced with each step up until he reached the bottom. Meeting his gaze, Hubert feels as if he was <strong>hypnotized</strong> by the amber eyes that practically peer into his soul. His eyes both <em>terrify</em> and <em>enchant</em> him in equal measure.</p><p>Extending a hand down to Hubert upon the floor, the stranger offers a faint smile. Yet, those lips twitch but a few centimetres more and reveal a mouth full of sparkling white teeth. As Hubert hesitantly reaches his hand forward to accept the assistance, a shiver runs through him as his eyes catch the flash of two sharp canines in that toothy grin.</p><p>With a tug, Hubert is pulled to his feet and falls forward into the unknown man, hands steadying himself as they press against his chest. An <em>unholy</em> laugh erupts from the other, and he finally speaks.</p><p>“It is not every day that I have visitors within my home. Much less ones that throw themselves at me instead of run.” His voice is suave, sneaking its way into Hubert’s ears and somehow soothing his fretfulness instead of fanning the flame further. “Tell me, <em>young one.</em> For what reason have you stumbled into my-- <em>Ferdinand von Aegir’s</em> --home tonight?”</p><p>The room grows quiet except for the creaking of old wood and the faint scratching of branches against a few windows from the wind. Hubert digests the words that have been spoken to him in greeting, his own throat feeling rather constricted and dry. Pulling away from Ferdinand, he stands up straight and lets his arms rest back at his sides.</p><p>“...I thought it was abandoned. I did not think I would run into another person in this place,..much less...<em>a...uhh</em>--” His voice grows hushed, unsure of what his next move should be. The wise decision would be to turn and run far away from this place and never return. Yet, Hubert feels <strong>doubt</strong> in his heart about the identity of this stranger.</p><p>“Much less a….<em>what</em>? Mm, you must speak more <strong>clearly</strong> if you want me to comprehend your thoughts.” Ferdinand can hear the quickening pulse of the man before him. His heart thumps steadily, singing out to Ferdinand with its tantalizing melody.</p><p>“Ferdinand, that was your name, right?” Hubert says, finding his nerve to meet his haunting gaze. “What kind of a game are you playing? I have heard of people who pretend to be vampires within themed clubs or bars, but this is <strong>another</strong> level.”</p><p>Such blatant disbelief is enough to cause Ferdinand to bring a hand to his mouth to hush the boisterous laugh that leaves him. He can barely contain his delight at being so thoroughly disbelieved by this peculiar man. Sensing the minor irritation from his guest at being laughed at, he pulls himself back together and shakes his head.</p><p>“Apologies for laughing, but...you’re quite funny. I promise that I am the real deal. No plastic teeth or face paint.” He winks and runs his tongue over both of his fangs promiscuously. The sight of which causes Hubert to stiffen, averting his gaze to the chandelier above them to ignore the strange sensation that settles in his stomach.</p><p>“And I’m supposed to just believe you? With no proof?” Hubert scoffs, not allowing himself to have the wool pulled over his eyes by some man who had a thing for role-play.</p><p>However, Ferdinand abruptly wraps his arms around the back of Hubert’s neck, pulling him close and pressing him against his chest with his ear to the cold skin. He holds him there still, fingers playing with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck. While there should have been the sound of a heart beating against his ribs, there was only pure silence. The only thumping Hubert could hear was his own heart drumming in his ears, and his previous doubts <em><strong>crack</strong> </em>under the crushing weight of the truth of his situation.</p><p>Somehow, against all odds, Hubert had managed to stumble into some antique home that currently was housing a real life vampire. It is <em>preposterous</em>. <strong>Absurd even.</strong> Maybe he was merely dreaming back in his bed, but no matter how many times he blinked, he did not wake up.</p><p>“Do you need any more proof, <em>little one</em>?” He taunts him, letting him go and admiring the crimson that has consumed his face with such a vivid blush. It had been far too long since he chatted with someone, especially a human.</p><p>“<em>I..I..erm</em>--” He swallows to try and combat the feeling of cotton stuck in his throat and across his tongue. “Not exactly. But, could you...tell me more? About <em>yourself</em>? About <em>vampires</em>? Anything! <strong>Please</strong>!” His mood switched faster than a light switch, eyes growing wide and brimming with excitement. He fetches his phone from his pocket,-- <em>grateful it had not cracked from dropping it</em> --and quickly turns on his camera.</p><p>Despite positioning the lens right at Ferdinand, he was nowhere to be seen within the screen. Even when he snapped the picture, what came back was an empty room. Ferdinand made small <em>“tsk-tsk”</em> sounds and swiftly stole the phone from his hand in the blink of an eye. He slipped it into his pocket and shook his head.</p><p>“You know, it’s rude to take a person's photograph without their permission. Especially when my photographer has yet to share his name with me.” He begins to walk towards the parlor, pausing to gesture for Hubert to follow after him. He quickly walks behind him and into the other room like an obedient <strong>dog</strong>. “Mm, let me get a fire going. Just one moment.”</p><p>In a flash, Ferdinand moves so quickly that Hubert can not comprehend it with his mere mortal eyes. In but a few seconds, the blur of his figure sprints to collect wood, tosses it into the fireplace, and lights it with a spark of flame to quickly engulf the room in its crackling heat. Hubert stood in amazement at this feat, mouth agape until a hand rests upon his chin and closes it. The skin is cool but smooth, and Hubert <em>shivers</em> at the way Ferdinand teases him with his faint touch.</p><p>“Take a seat. If you agree to share a little about yourself, stranger. Then, if I am feeling <em>generous</em> this evening, I shall answer a few of your questions.” Ferdinand puts a deal upon the table, and Hubert is quick to grab it. He also hands him back his phone, and Hubert lets it sit idly in his lap.</p><p>“Y-Yes!” Hubert is eager, shuffling over to sit upon the couch and sink into its cushions. “My name is Hubert. I am not sure what you wish to know about me, but I will share.” His words come out jumbled, feeling overrun with his elation at discovering a living vampire in his own hometown! What were the odds?</p><p>“Hubert, you say?” Ferdinand likes the way the name feels on his tongue, adoring how Hubert speaks in such a frenzy. “I like that name. It suits you, but do not fret over what to say. Simply share a little about yourself. Perhaps your age? Any interests?” He offers a few suggestions, which Hubert graciously accepts.</p><p>“Twenty-five, though, people usually tell me I look older than that.” He sighs and ponders what interest or hobbies to mention to a vampire. “Umm,...I usually spend my free time engrossed in all things horror. Books. Movies. Games. Stories. You name it.”</p><p>“<em>Ahh</em>, that makes sense.” Ferdinand crosses his legs, sitting beside his new friend of sorts. “And, if you would not mind, enlighten me on how you stumbled your way into my home?”</p><p>Hubert feels his hands grow a little clammy, rubbing them over his jeans to clean off the sweat. Although he was not terrified of Ferdinand, there was still an instinctual lingering <em>apprehension</em>. The redhead was immeasurably intimidating, as well as <strong>charismatic</strong>, to Hubert.</p><p>“Uh, well, I was trying to hunt….cryptids.” He whispers the last word, feeling embarrassment consume him. Admitting he was trying to hunt mythical creatures or monsters to a literal vampire didn't sit right with him.</p><p>“Cryptids?” Ferdinand repeats, titling his head to the side in curiosity.</p><p>“You know, like the <em>uhh...Mothman</em>? The kind that are usually just bullshit stories people lie about for headlines in articles or views in videos.” Hubert tries to explain, but quickly attempts to change the topic. “But that’s not important-- I found <em>you</em>! A <strong>vampire</strong>! Who cares about my boring life. Tell me about you.”</p><p>Ferdinand blinks a couple times and then finds himself laughing again. This Hubert boy was rather charming without even trying to be. The enthusiasm that was oozing off of him was so heavy it could be felt in the air. Truly, it had been so long since he had sat and held a conversation with another person. Eternity was rather <em>lonely</em>, especially as the masses forgot about you and treated your existence as nothing but a topic for cheesy films and novels.</p><p>Thus, having this young, good-looking man come waltzing into his home with nothing but idolization was a blessing. He was genuinely excited to learn about him, not showing the smallest hint of fear. Maybe that was foolish for a human, but Ferdinand had no desire to kill the man. Not when he was such an animated guest, whose appearance only furthered Ferdinand’s interest in him. It wasn’t every day he was greeted by a human who practically dressed as if he were a vampire and not the vice-versa.</p><p>“Alright, Hubert. So, you’re a modern day monster hunter then?” He reaches over and twirls a string that hangs from the black hoodie Hubert currently was wearing around his finger. He can hear the quickening of his heart once more, and he smirks at the effect he has upon Hubert.</p><p>“I would not go that far. More of a horror or monster enthusiast if you were to give it a title.” Hubert laughs softly, a bit nervous still as Ferdinand scoots closer and drops the string from his fingers.</p><p>“<em>Ahhh</em>. Well, are vampires your favorite? <em>Hmm</em>?” He flutters his eyes lashes, flashing his fangs once more.</p><p>“Uhh, I do not think I have a favorite--”</p><p>“Aww, you wound me, Hubert.” He pouts at him, but quickly remembers his end of the bargain and drops it. “I am only teasing, of course. Now, let’s see....<em>Hmm</em>, what can I share about myself with you?” He ponders this out-loud, tapping his chin with a single finger.</p><p>“Age? Your past experiences? How long have you been living here? Encounters with other vampires or creatures?” Hubert spits out these questions as if he had been preparing for an interview for weeks. The questions are nosy, but Ferdinand can appreciate the curiosity he holds within his heart about him. It’s almost <strong>touching</strong>.</p><p>“Oh my, are you always this forward when you meet a new person? A bit ill-mannered, but I can let it slide tonight.” Ferdinand doesn’t allow Hubert to try and speak, even though he can tell he probably wished to take back some of his words.</p><p>“For starters, I am only twenty-three.” He snickers, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I have so many stories that you would have to be more specific. I have traveled all over the globe, and I do not tend to stay in one place for too long. Including this little place. I only moved in a few months back. I have made it rather home-like over the time, though.”</p><p>Hubert stares at Ferdinand without blinking, listening to his words as if he were some religious believer at a powerful sermon. While the comment about his age slightly irks him, he supposes that sharing how long he has been twenty-three might be a bit personal for a vampire. Still, his curiosity is not yet sated.</p><p>“As for...creatures? I have encountered quite a few in my lifetime. Those of which you would assume were only a part of human fiction.” He feels a small sense of emptiness as it had been a very long time since his last encounter with any being similar to him. “I believe you would know some of them under names like...Werewolves? Pixies? Mermaids? To name a few.” He shrugs off the temporary lonesome sensation upon his unbeating heart.</p><p>“<em>Really?!”</em> Hubert sits up, nearly jumping as he turns towards Ferdinand. If he was capable, Ferdinand would have lightly blushed from the sudden proximity. How strange it was to feel so absorbed by this mere human man.</p><p>“That’s...unbelievable. All of those creatures are real. No one would ever be convinced of such truth either.”</p><p>Hubert glances down at his phone, checking the time and glancing at the wallpaper of him with Edelgard and Mercedes at a concert from a few months back.</p><p>“Speaking of which…I can’t think of how I will convince my friends that I hung out with an actual vampire--” As soon as the words leave his lips, the mood of the room changes. Ferdinand grabs a hold of his hands, his grip far too tight and nearly <em>piercing</em> the skin with his nails.</p><p>“Do. <strong>NOT</strong>. Say. A. Word.” Ferdinand growls the words, his eyes burning as the flames of the fire reflect within them. “You are not to tell a soul about <em>me</em>, or about this <em>place</em>.”</p><p>Hubert feels true fear swallow him up in its frightening grasp as Ferdinand reacts so aggressively to his little comment about sharing with his friends. Trembling, he nods his head shakily and murmurs an incoherent promise to not say a single word about what he saw tonight. It took quite a lot to scare a man like Hubert (someone who gets his kicks from the most gruesome of media), but Ferdinand’s outburst had that precious organ beating in the poor human’s chest like a jittery rabbit.</p><p>“Good.” Ferdinand smiles sweetly, letting his hands go and returning to his previous amiable tone. Had he been too harsh on the kid? His heart was calling out to Ferdinand with its incessant beating, causing his blood to course through his veins much quicker. It was best if he left soon before he accidentally did something he might regret.</p><p>“Sorry to scare you, <em>dear</em>. You have to understand my position, though. I am already endangering myself by trusting you.” He stands and grabs Hubert by the hand, bringing him up to his feet again. He’s such a skinny thing, and with his vampiric strength, it was like lifting a single feather. “But, I do have some…<em>.prior engagements</em> to tend to tonight. So, I believe it is time for you to depart.”</p><p>He takes his pale hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles in a courtly fashion. The small peck has Hubert feeling bashful, turning away as Ferdinand looks up at him with a <em>sultry</em> gaze.</p><p>“You are not.....going to bite me?” Hubert feels embarrassed to ask as Ferdinand lets go of his hand, walking towards the entrance with him. He stands beside the door; Hubert was only a step behind him. His question earns him a raised brow and shake of the head.</p><p>“No, Hubert.” He opens the door, feeling the cold wind blow through the crack. “I am not the type of man who bites on a first date. Now, be a <em>dear</em> and run along. I shall look forward to your next visit.” He winks at him again, making Hubert’s chest grow tighter at both the flirtation and invitation to return.</p><p>“Goodnight, Ferdinand.” He forces the words out of his mouth, stepping outside into the dark, barren woods.</p><p>“Have a safe trip home. I shall be awaiting your next visit.” He lazily waves his hand before closing the door and leaving Hubert alone in the forest once more. Fiddling with his flashlight, Hubert clicks the button and illuminates a path for himself to follow.</p><p>What a twist of fate. A human invited into the home of a vampire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~ Next chapter we have the slow build up of their romantic relationship as they get to know one another ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Hubert starts to make more frequent visits, how much closer can the two become?</p><p>Check out the prettuy art KC made <a href="https://twitter.com/watercolorvigi1/status/1294668545259954178?s=20"> here </a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What had been expected to be a boring, futile walk through the woods had turned out to be an eye opening experience for Hubert. Although he had always been an avid consumer of horror media in all forms, he adored it with the belief that it was all <strong>fake</strong>. Simple, harmless fiction to give him and others that sweet adrenaline rush that only could be achieved through being scared out of your wits.</p><p>But on that fateful night, Hubert had confronted the reality that such fictional tales might have originated from a speckle of truth in the real world. After all, how could he continue on and pretend that nothing had changed in his perspective of the world? He had come face-to-face with a vampire; a man who seemed far more intrigued by a mere human than Hubert would have ever assumed an immortal creature would be.</p><p><em>Intimidating. Daring. Smooth-Tongued. Handsome.</em> <strong>Lethal</strong>.</p><p>All of these were prime descriptors for Ferdinand in the mind of Hubert. Never had he stared at death in the face, yet have it stare back at him with the most enticing grin. Those eyes, which shined with such a prominent red gleam, had gazed upon Hubert and decided that he had been worthy enough to keep alive. Deciding that this strange, overly-excited man was quite fun to have around, since instead of interacting with fear, Hubert had been <strong>enthusiastic</strong> about the chance to question a vampire about all of the ridiculous lore he’s been fed his entire life.</p><p>After leaving on the evening of their initial meeting, Hubert had barely been able to sleep. He lied awake in his bed, staring at his ceiling with his mind lost in thought. He could have been killed that night. Ferdinand could have easily ended his life without breaking a sweat. However, he had <em>invited</em> him to return instead. An idea that should have been rejected immediately. He had been lucky to have lived through such a horrific encounter!</p><p>But Hubert knew better. He wanted to go back, to learn more about this mysterious man and the secrets he held. Even if it was idiotic to hand himself over on a silver platter by accepting his invitation to return, it was exactly what Hubert wanted to do.</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>Hubert began to visit the old, not-so abandoned house in the woods two or three times a week. Every single time that he showed up at Ferdinand’s doorstep, the man was awaiting his arrival. The first few times Hubert visited went as to be expected; he was full of questions about the existence of vampires. Most of these questions came from various books, movies, and games he had come across in his years thus far.</p><p>Ceaselessly curious, Hubert bombarded Ferdinand with questions about the most basic elements of lore related to vampires. Some of which included topics about the relationship of the creatures with religion. As it was a rather tiresome trope at this point to know that vampires were seen as unholy and a monster in the eyes of those who believe in the Goddess. He also discussed the methods of killing or injuring a vampire, physical characteristics, and the process of turning into one of these immortal beings. He kept all of his findings in a small notebook-- <em>promising it was only for his own eyes</em> --and recorded all the answers he received from Ferdinand during his various visits.</p><p>
  <strong>“Is garlic a serious detriment to your health, or does it merely irritate you?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Garlic? Oh, no. I do have to wonder why humans have put together that one. Perhaps from centuries ago when townspeople would start surrounding their homes with random produce to suppress supernatural creatures. Never worked. I merely thought they were quite foolish.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Can sunlight kill you instantly, or is it gradual? Or….does it do something else? Like in--<em> I am sorry for suggesting it</em> --...T-Twilight?”</strong>
</p><p>“<em>I do not sparkle, I promise. I will not instantly combust into flames or dust, but I will burn and die from exposure to sunlight.”</em></p><p>“<strong>How about religious paraphernalia? Like crosses? Or holy water? Any effect on you?”</strong></p><p>“<em>Please, you will cause me to burst out in laughter at such a nonsensical thought. The most I will feel is annoyance at being splashed with water or having some ignorant believer misinterpret the text of the Goddess.”</em></p><p>
  <strong>“Do you truly need to be invited into a home before making an entrance?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have manners, so I do not break into the homes of strangers-- unlike some cheeky man I know --, but no. I can enter as I wish.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I have seen you move at a speed that is unable to be comprehended by my mortal eyes. Is this part of your enhanced attributes over humans?”</strong>
</p><p>“<em>Ah! Yes, that is quite right. My strength, speed, and stamina is much greater than the average human male at my age. Comes quite in handy for...various purposes.”</em></p><p>
  <strong>“Feel free to not answer, but…can you be killed with a stake through the heart? Or is it through separating your head and body? Different folklore contrasts one another about the tactics to kill one of your kind.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“You want me to inform you how to kill me? What a rude question, but I will humor you. It is not like you could do so anyways. No offense, sweetheart. Hmm,...I can be killed by these methods if every element lines up perfectly. Miss the mark of my heart by a mere centimetre, and you have failed. Not a clean cut or far enough separation from my body? I can recover. Vampires are quite resilient, to say the least.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“How does one turn into a vampire, or were you born as one?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I definitely was not born as a vampire. I was a human a...long time ago. I had a rather fulfilled life. I was of noble blood. Yet, I left that life once I fell in love with a commoner. We had very little, since my father shunned me once I shamed him by eloping with this common man. But we were happy-- at least I was --until I was changed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“How did you change then?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was bitten and forced to swallow the putrid blood of my killer. I died that moment and was reborn anew. I let my husband believe I passed. It was better that way….You remind me of him. Ah-- Never-mind that. Unimportant.”</em>
</p><p>Once the interrogation sessions began to lessen, Hubert took notice of how his undead host would prepare for his visits. Ferdinand would always have a fresh fire burning, scented candles filling the rooms with a faint, pleasant aroma, as well as refreshments after the first week of visits and on. To which, Hubert was curious as to why he possessed such items without the need to eat or drink. When asked bluntly, the two shared a clever little conversation about it one evening.</p><p>“While I may have no need for such subsistence, I sometimes get a--<em> how shall I phrase it</em> -- <em><strong>Ah!</strong> </em>a longing for pieces of my past life.” Ferdinand replied smoothly, bringing a cup of warm tea to his lips. He takes a slow sip, feeling a sense of warmth run through his cold body for the briefest of moments. “Plus, it is more for your enjoyment when you stop by my humble abode.”</p><p>“I appreciate the sentiment, but really? You enjoy it?” Hubert asks incredulously, looking at his own fresh, steaming up before him. “...But doesn’t it make you sick? Or taste bad?” He glances over, catching a tiny shake of the head.</p><p>“I do not get sick from consuming small amounts of human provisions. If I were to indulge for a reason, I would likely grow ill for a short period of time. Maybe a mere few hours, unless I got a...<em>drink</em> in my system.” Ferdinand explains, admiring the fine craftsmanship of the cup before setting it back down. “But to answer your other question, it is not bad. It is bland. Tasteless.”</p><p>“Huh, I see. I do not think I have ever read or watched anything about that before.” He then chuckles at his comment about the taste. “Bland? I would say the same about the drink.”</p><p>“Wait a single moment!” Ferdinand sits up and looks at Hubert in disbelief. “Did I hear you properly? Did you just say that my favorite tea is <strong>bland</strong> to you?”</p><p>“But you just--”</p><p>“<em>Shh</em>, even though I no longer can taste it. I know what it is supposed to taste like. Refreshing and sweet upon the tongue. Are you <em>insinuating</em> that this tea has no flavor?” He huffs, rather insulted by such a comment.</p><p>“<em>Uhh….</em>yes? I have never been a tea person. I drink coffee more regularly than anything else for hot beverages.” Hubert feels a grin spreading across his face as he sees the obvious annoyance in the other’s eyes. Ferdinand was a very composed man when it came to his feelings. No matter how many repetitive or dumb questions he asked him, Ferdinand would still smile and never show a sign of irritation. So, to catch him looking so bothered by his preference for coffee is rather comical.</p><p>“<em>Ughhh</em>, all those taste buds and you choose to enjoy coffee of all things. What a waste. Such a muddy drink.” Ferdinand scrunches his nose at the thought, and Hubert laughs softly, taking another sip of the tea.</p><p>“I am not sure your palette is a fair judge.” Hubert says, eyeing the peek of his fangs as Ferdinand brings the cup to his mouth once more. “...Since you drink blood.”</p><p>The room is dead silent for a moment. Hubert becomes keenly aware of his breathing, and his chest grows rather achy. Had it been out of turn to mention that little fact? It was not that he ignored the truth, but more-so that it was plainly obvious. Hence, neither talked about it.</p><p>“<em>Touché.</em>” Ferdinand replies, smiling at him with a wicked flash of his teeth. “But blood is rather...complicated in some manners. It can vary in taste, believe it or not.” He notices the sudden tension that settles in Hubert’s body, so he decides to tease a bit more.</p><p>“Is that true? So,...do you typically drink from various animals or humans?” Hubert lets the words that have been on his mind the last two weeks finally escape. He desires to know the answer, yet he also is nervous to learn the truth. He chews on his bottom lip as Ferdinand's gaze narrows upon him, a wide smile still upon his face.</p><p>“I have partaken in both. I do not care for animal blood. Honestly, it does not have a great taste. Rather bitter.” Ferdinand slides next to Hubert, letting his head rest upon his shoulder. He closes his eyes, listening to the steady increase in his heart rate. “At the moment,...I retrieve my blood from humans.”</p><p>Ferdinand takes in a deep inhale through his nose, feeling his nostrils fill with the delectable scent that Hubert always has upon him. While the scent of his particular body-wash was pleasant enough, his focus was upon the appealing aroma of his blood. It smelled wonderful every night that he came to visit. If he were young and feral, the poor thing would have been food in an instant, but he was a refined gentleman at his current age. He could resist.</p><p>“D-Do you kill them?” Hubert rarely stutters, but he can’t control the way his voice gives at the actions of Ferdinand. A vampire was gently nuzzling against his collar, running the tip of his nose over his neck and breathing in deeply. He can feel <em>goosebumps</em> spreading across his skin, a chill running down his spine.</p><p>“No. I take what I need, then let them go.” Ferdinand whispers, tempted to press his lips to Hubert's smooth skin and taunt him endlessly, but he only enjoys one last inhale of his pleasant scent before pulling from the curve of his neck.</p><p>Instead, Ferdinand takes Hubert’s hand and brings it to his face. He leans into the hot touch, as his cheek is like ice against Hubert’s fingertips. He parts his lips, allowing Hubert to run his hand closer to his chin. He gently glides his thumb over it, but raises it higher to brush over his bottom lip.</p><p>“Mmm...do not be so shy, <em>dear</em>. Go ahead.” Ferdinand murmurs, revealing his fangs as Hubert pushes his thumb in further to glide over the sharp canines. It is incredibly smooth, and when consumed with far too much curiosity, he tests the sharpness as the tip pricks at the skin of his thumb with ease. A drop of blood begins to form, and Ferdinand moves a hand to wrap around Hubert’s wrist. He holds him still, opening wider and letting his tongue flick across to savor the speck of blood.</p><p>A desperate craving settles within his gut, trying to claw its way out with no remorse and be heard. It was a tiny morsel, but the lingering taste upon his tongue makes Ferdinand grow fuzzy in the head. Although he is well fed-- <em>as he is certain to be to ensure the well-being of his guest</em> --there was something nearly addictive about the richness of Hubert’s blood that was luring him into temptation.</p><p>
  <strong>“More.”</strong>
</p><p>Ferdinand brings his thumb to one of his fangs once more, letting himself leave a deeper gash into the skin. He can feel Hubert wince at the momentary pain, but he settles once Ferdinand begins to suck at the bleeding cut, letting his tongue run over with an insatiable yearning for so much more. He relishes in the way the blood dances upon his tongue, eyes glancing upwards to judge how Hubert was reacting to his behavior.</p><p>To his surprise, the man was <em>blushing</em>. He was not cowering in fear, as expected. In fact, he might have even been flustered about the entire situation. As soon as he locked eyes with his soft green pair, Hubert burned a deeper shade of pink and turned his attention elsewhere in the room. Pulling himself off when the blood stops dripping, Ferdinand moves Hubert’s hand back to his cheek. He presses a kiss to the open palm that hovers by his lips.</p><p>“<em>Exquisite</em>.” Ferdinand says with a delighted sigh, having half a mind to dare ask for more. But he could tell that just this little exchange had been quite intense for the young human. He blushed so easily too. Was a mere touch of his tongue upon his finger enough to pick apart at his seams? Hubert must have been so touch starved that having a vampire suck upon his finger was enough to get him hot and bothered.</p><p>“<em>I...I..</em>” Hubert swallows his nerves, finding his voice through the sudden flurry of newly experienced emotions flooding his brain. “Did I taste...good?”</p><p>Ferdinand laughs and lets his hand go, resting his head upon his shoulder once more. He could not begin to describe the complexity of his taste to Hubert. It was unlike anything he had ever eaten when human, so he had nothing to compare it to. At best, he could try to make a connection of the rush a sweet-tooth gets with desserts, as his blood was so luscious that he desired to indulge like a glutton.</p><p>“You taste absolutely scrumptious, Hubert.”</p><p>There is but a moment of silence before Hubert barely whispers the following words.</p><p>“You could take more, if you wanted….” His voice is muffled by the embarrassment of having Ferdinand suck upon his thumb and finding it <strong>exhilarating</strong>. The sensation is intense and brand new, and he is overwhelmed by the sudden longing he has for <em>more</em>.</p><p>Alas, Ferdinand does not oblige his whim. He instead curls up against Hubert for a few moments longer before reluctantly pulling himself away and standing upon his feet. The night was still young (for him), and he had to get Hubert sent on his way back home.</p><p>“I think that’s plenty of excitement for one evening. You should make your way back home, <em>little one</em>.” He offers a hand, holding onto Hubert’s own as he follows their usual routine of leading him to the door. Once there, he breaks the cycle by leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The heat that radiated off of Hubert’s face is comforting against his lips.</p><p>“Goodnight, Hubert. Get some rest.” Ferdinand lets go of his hand, watching as Hubert gives a hesitant farewell before leaving him alone once more.</p>
<hr/><p>As the weeks pass by in a blur, Hubert begins to spend nearly as much time as he can during his late nights within the manor of Ferdinand von Aegir. The frequency of his visits skyrocketed, as his presence was upon Ferdinand's doorstep almost five days out of the seven. If it were possible, he would make an appearance every single evening, but his body was mortal and needed sleep. Which was becoming a slight problem for the human. Despite doing his best to combat his insomniac tendencies-- <em>drowning himself in far too many cups of coffee</em> --his time spent with Ferdinand was beginning to have an effect on his daily life.</p><p>When he and Mercedes had gone over Edelgard’s place to have one of their late night movie and game sessions, Hubert had been the first one to pass out on the couch in the middle of the first film. It was unheard of for Hubert to fall asleep so quickly. He was quite the night owl, but Mercedes also mentioned noticing him acting sluggish during his shifts at the store. The following morning, both had mentioned being slightly concerned about his well being. Yet, Hubert merely shrugged it off. He could not tell them the truth, and he had no intention of stopping his visits with Ferdinand.</p><p>How could he stop? The more time that Hubert spent conversing with Ferdinand, the more he found himself fascinated by every little detail about him. He was never satisfied, craving more of his time and company. While his interests had been rooted in his curiosity about a real life vampire living in the woods of his city, that was not the reason he continued to keep making himself so readily available for more amiable chats and time spent in his massive study, looking over antique texts and discussing various historical memories Ferdinand held.</p><p>No, there was a <strong>flourishing emotion</strong> that had planted itself within his chest, and with each passing night within Ferdinand’s company, he felt the seeds growing until a twisting of vines was slowly wrapping its way around his heart. The vines would slither around the fickle organ whenever Ferdinand would look upon him with a dazzling, thoughtful smile. Then, with but a single brush of skin, Hubert would find his chest aching at the constriction around his heart.</p><p>Never had he felt this way before in his life. Part of him believes he knows what such an emotion is called, but the other half of him is still unsure. Hubert was frightened more at the prospect of feeling unyielding attraction after so many years of never finding an interest in such physical and emotional desires than the fact the source of this sudden yearning was an undead monster. And his unspoken pining was only going to grow stronger until he <em>could</em> no longer keep his lips sealed. Every time he got a little closer to Ferdinand, his urge to confess became a heavier burden upon his chest.</p><p>Tonight was a true test of his self control, as Hubert was in a fatigued state from returning here three days, now on the fourth, with but a total of maybe seven hours of sleep between the three evenings. He still appeared normal at first, running on the fumes of espresso and pure spite. Upon his arrival, Ferdinand welcomed him and invited him to make himself comfortable in the parlor. He expresses his shock at seeing him once again this week, but in a way that it wouldn’t be misinterpreted as his company being unwanted.</p><p>“Hubert, I am going to go boil some water and prepare us our evening refreshments. Do you mind if I step out of the room for a moment?” Ferdinand asks gently, lingering behind the armchair that Hubert was currently seated upon.</p><p>“Go ahead, but you know it is not necessary. I only ever drink a few sips of the tea you prepare. You might as well not go through the effort.” Hubert glances up at him, watching the way Ferdinand’s nose twitches in minor agitation.</p><p>“I am aware of your <em>terrible</em> taste in beverages, so I have procured a bag of coffee for your consumption. You may offer your gratitude now.” Ferdinand laughs and gives the infamous toothy grin that causes the vines to bloom further. “I jest, but do wait a moment while I brew.”</p><p>Hubert can hear his footsteps growing softer until Ferdinand is out of earshot. Slouching in his seat, he feels the heaviness of his eyelids as his gaze lingers on the crackling fire before him. The sound is like a lullaby, gently singing him to sleep. His posture begins to loosen, head nodding down until it slumps against his shoulder. He was never such an easy sleeper, but he felt such a sense of uncanny comfort here that he merely dozed off in the brief amount of time it took Ferdinand to brew a fresh cup of coffee for his guest.</p><p>Returning with the steaming cup of coffee, Ferdinand is surprised to find Hubert asleep in his chair. It had been less than ten minutes, but the man was snoozing away. Setting the cup down upon the table, Ferdinand steps closer, studying the expression he wore when asleep. It was much more peaceful than the one he usually wore during his time here. Less sharp. He knew from the day he laid eyes upon this man that he was the type of person who kept the gentler parts of him locked away behind lock and key. During his visits, Ferdinand had been given the opportunity to catch glimpses of such tenderness, but this moment took first place.</p><p>Biting his lip, careful not to pierce it, Ferdinand sighs and slides his arms underneath his body to pick him up and hold him with ease. Perhaps he should try to cook him meals when he came over; he was far too lanky for a man his age. Even with his inhuman strength, Ferdinand knew he was especially light. Still, he shoves off such thoughts for now to focus on carrying him upstairs towards his bedroom. He had yet to take him to the upper floor, but that was mainly because it was unfinished minus the bedroom and an extra storage room he kept sentimental items that he did <em><strong>NOT</strong> </em>plan to share with Hubert in the nearby future.</p><p>Pushing the door open with the side of his hip, Ferdinand walks over to the large bed within the center of the room. Setting Hubert upon the maroon silk sheets, Ferdinand hovers at the side with a sudden rush of thoughts bursting in his head. Many of which were all set upon how <em>cute</em> this man had become in his eyes. While he had felt a slight physical attraction from their initial meeting, it wasn’t until getting to see the dorkiest, yet most charming sides of Hubert that he began to feel himself growing an attachment to the man.</p><p>He knows the attachment is <em>unhealthy</em>. Hubert was such a young thing, a mere twenty-five year old mortal. To find him so alluring was shocking, even to himself. Yet, there was something about his appearance that drove him wild. At first glance, you would assume he was nothing but rugged around the edges, but he was much more than that. He seemed a passionate man when it came to his interests and discussing his friends, though perhaps a bit naive. Any human who willingly returned to the home of a vampire was far too innocent and trusting for their own good.</p><p>Against his better judgment, Ferdinand rests upon the mattress, staying by his side. He watches as Hubert sleeps, eyeing the way his chest rises and falls with each breath. His gaze switches to that of his face, unable to stop himself from smiling at the way his bangs cover his eyes. He moves a hand to brush the hair away, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Oh, Hubert….” Ferdinand whispers to himself, sitting still as Hubert turns onto his other side, back now facing Ferdinand as he curls in on himself. He scoots closer to him, unable to help himself as he presses up against him from behind. He wraps himself around his body, slipping his arms over his waist and keeping him secure in his touch. All of this movement was enough to startle Hubert back awake.</p><p>“<em>Hmmph</em>…?” He mumbles in a groggy tone, eyes peeking open as he tries to remember what he had last been doing before he had fallen asleep. It takes a few moments for him to piece together the puzzle. He surveys his location, noticing it was not the parlor. He tries to eye a few things, spotting a rather large mirror, a few dressers and wardrobes, and the bed he was currently resting on. Yet, his true wake up call is when Ferdinand presses his face into the back of his neck and tickles the little hairs upon it with his breath.</p><p>“<em>Shhhh</em>, do not move a muscle, Hubert.” Ferdinand says, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and holding him tighter within his embrace. “You fell asleep, and so I brought you up to rest.”</p><p>Hubert’s heart starts to race again, and Ferdinand groans at the sound and sudden rush of blood coursing right under his lips. There are far too many things he wants to do to this boy. All of which are <strong>inappropriate</strong>. His fangs feel an <em>itch</em> to sink into the warm flesh of his precious guest, but he knew better. Even if Hubert had offered to do so before, he would not take advantage of him and possibly drink him dry.</p><p>That worry did not even touch upon his other craving to introduce this obviously inexperienced man to a world of such <em>sinful, carnal delights</em> that would <strong>taint</strong> him so thoroughly the Goddess would have no choice but to look away when he was done with him.</p><p>“Do not fret, I shall not hurt you, I promise.” Ferdinand repeats, trying to soothe him as he presses his face into the back of his shoulder. Perhaps direct contact upon his neck was not the wisest choice to make in an attempt to calm Hubert down. “Sleep. I know that you need it.”</p><p>“But...I came all this way--”</p><p>“I am aware, but…” Ferdinand maneuvers and grabs one of the sheets to pull over top of their bodies. He had no use of them, but he liked how smooth they felt to the touch. “...You could always spend some of our nights together like this. I would not mind so much.”</p><p>Hubert blinks, his face flushes with red as a blush settles onto his pale cheeks. He meets his gaze for a moment, feeling the repressed longing once again begging him to confess in that very moment.</p><p>But he doesn’t.</p><p>Instead, he closes his eyes and turns back away again. He needed the sleep, and if Ferdinand was not going to be bored to tears merely watching him rest for a few hours, then Hubert would take him up on his offer. Besides, he never felt so treasured in his life. Being spooned by a vampire was not something he had on a bucket list, but it was something he would never forget.</p><p>And he didn’t have the chance to forget either because the occasion repeated itself from then on. Checking upon his health, Ferdinand would ensure that at least during one of his visits each week would be dedicated to Hubert getting the rest he needed. It was to be certain Hubert did not end up hurting himself with his constant late nights, but Ferdinand surely did not mind the added benefit or snuggling up with Hubert.</p><p>The more times that Ferdinand found himself lying awake with Hubert asleep within his arms, the harder it was becoming to ignore his craving for every part of the human. There is a lurking part of him that wants to <strong>ruin</strong> Hubert; to tear him apart and put him back together. He would stare upon his sleeping body upon his sheets and fantasize about the chance to do so much more than rest upon them. He would daydream of letting himself loose upon this man, both in his thirst and his lust.</p><p>Alas, Ferdinand silences such <em>beastly</em> desires within him. Instead, he focuses upon the sensation of his warm body pressed upon his own. It was the closest taste of heavenly bliss he would get.</p><p>When he had been alive, he had been a man obsessed with the sun. He would bask within its rays and feel the breath of life it set into his skin. Yet, he had lost such a privilege when he had been transformed into his current monstrous form. Perhaps merely walking across a field of wildflowers in the middle of a sunny day-- <em>his husband slowly chasing after him with a parasol in hand</em> --was one of the things he missed the most about humanity.</p><p>However, Hubert had a similar effect to that of sunshine. To refer to him as the sun was a bit of a stretch because he more closely resembled the moon. When Ferdinand cuddled with Hubert through the night, he was able to get a taste of that long forgotten heat. The moon’s light and guidance was a reflection of the sun, and any brightness it brought was not technically that of its own. Yet, it still would illuminate the sky and provide a sense of warmth to those who gazed upon it. While Ferdinand might not have been able to go out into the sun on his own, he could enjoy the reflection of its warmth within the body of his adorable little guest.</p><p>Things between the two men only escalate from there. There is a tension building between them, ready to snap and break under the lightest of pressure. Ferdinand was losing his restraint to keep himself from giving into the more <em>instinctual</em> nature of his being when constantly tempted by the mouth-watering scent of Hubert's blood. Hubert was growing impatient with his own emotions and how crushing they felt upon his beating heart.</p><p>He could not stay <strong>silent</strong>. He had to at least ask about the gnawing question on his mind.</p><p>It was a few hours past since Hubert had made his appearance tonight, and he was currently reading in silence along with Ferdinand. The massive collection of texts he had was impressive, and there were evenings where the two would simply spend a few hours in each other's company, quietly reading from the books that covered the walls. There was no need for idle chatter all the time. Ferdinand enjoyed having the presence of another person by his side in this large, abandoned estate, and Hubert appreciated the variety of texts he had never heard of or seen before at his disposal.</p><p>However, Hubert was feeling <em>antsy</em> tonight. He had been for the entirety of the past week. Perhaps even longer. He did not wish to take for granted what he had been given by Ferdinand, but there was still an unanswered curiosity within him that wished to know more. To experience more with him. So, as Hubert rose from his seat to return a book upon the shelf, he ran his fingers along the spines and mulled over his next few words.</p><p>“Ferdinand, I do not wish to disturb your reading, but I had a question for you.” Hubert speaks at the shelf before him, tracing over the letters of a particular spine to distract himself from the nerves spilling in his guts.</p><p>“Another question? I would think by now you would have run out of questions for me, <em>dear</em>.” Ferdinand snickers, folding the top of his current page to keep his place. “Go on then. Ask me.”</p><p>Hubert fidgets where he stands, pretending to have an interest in a random book by pulling it out and studying the cover and back closer. Eyes on the book with his back turned towards Ferdinand, Hubert takes in a deep breath through his nostrils and speaks his mind.</p><p>“Vampires, do they also experience attraction or….<em>sexual interest</em> in a way similar to humans?” He pauses, glancing over his shoulder at Ferdinand-- <em>who wore a neutral expression behind the book within his hands</em> --then, he quickly averted his gaze once more. “...Or do vampires have no need for such things?”</p><p>Ferdinand gently closes his book, placing it upon the stack of various other books already upon the table. He can’t control the massive smile that fills his face, rising from his seat and taking long, slow strides across the room. He is certain Hubert can hear the sound of each of his footsteps, likely counting each one until he would be standing right behind him.</p><p>“<em>Hubert</em>…” Ferdinand mutters, pressing up behind him. “Would you wish to investigate the answer to your question firsthand?” He gently sets his hands upon his waist, burying his face into the back of his hair. He can sense the way Hubert begins to shake, and Ferdinand feels a sinful yearning to cause him to tremble into a million pieces under his touch.</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>The word is barely uttered before Ferdinand turns Hubert around, causing him to drop the book upon the floor with a loud <em><strong>thud</strong></em>. A quiet gasp fills the air as Ferdinand presses Hubert against the bookshelf, taking both of his arms and pinning them down with one of his hands above his head. <strong>Terrified</strong> yet <em>enticed</em>, Hubert does not dare move a muscle.</p><p>Ferdinand lowers his face into Hubert’s collar, scattering kisses across his neck with an untamed fervor. With each press of his lips, he mouths at the pulsing vein underneath. His tongue glides across the pale skin, earning him a stifled whimper as Hubert tilts his head further back against the bookshelf. There is another small rumbling through the wall, but no other books have yet to tumble to the floor.</p><p>Hubert seemed so willing. He wanted Ferdinand to follow his instincts and break into his skin, not merely taunt him with steamy, open mouthed kisses. The sensation of him sucking upon the flesh and ghosting his fangs across the crook of his neck was causing Hubert to grow quite aroused. He had fantasized about a moment just like this for ages-- t<em>o be under the control and mercy of a vampiric partner as they gorged themselves upon your blood</em> --, and he was more than ready for his moment to arrive.</p><p>So, he closes his eyes and prepares himself for the initial shock of the bite.</p><p>But it doesn't come. Instead, Ferdinand peeks at Hubert’s face to notice that his eyes were closed. Taking this to his advantage, he pulls back from his neck and moves his free hand to rest upon his cheek, pulling him in close as he firmly pressed his lips upon his mouth. Hubert’s eyes immediately flew open, gawking as Ferdinand was kissing him with a burning passion behind his actions.</p><p>“<em>Hmmrph</em>--” Was the pitiful sound that tries to escape from Hubert's mouth, but it is swallowed as Ferdinand kisses him again and again. He has no intention of letting him go, caressing the soft skin of his cheek as he cautiously bites and pulls at Hubert’s bottom lip. From his reactions, Ferdinand can only assume his experience with kissing was quite minimal. However, that did not deter him. In fact, it encouraged him to help teach him all the wondrous things two people could do with just their mouths.</p><p>Static on the brain, Hubert eventually welcomes his advances and opens his mouth eagerly for more. He is pressed harder against the wall, and a few books fall to the floor around them. Yet, Ferdinand ensures none would hit them, so he ignores them and keeps his attention on twisting his tongue along with Hubert’s within the other’s mouth. He can not believe that he had been waiting so long to oblige his desire for this.</p><p>The moment was <strong>divine</strong>, especially when he moved a hand to slip under Hubert’s shirt and dance across his stomach with a feather-light touch. The reaction he gets is priceless again. Hubert whines into his mouth, and Ferdinand devours the sound with a hunger that would never be satisfied. Not until he got to fully indulge himself upon the absolute <em>feast</em> that was Hubert.</p><p>Pulling back to allow Hubert to breathe, Ferdinand feels intoxicated at the sound of his panting and racing heart. He places more kisses upon his sharp jawline, sighing sweetly as Hubert arches into his touch once he runs his cool fingers across his warm chest. With a flick of his thumb, he circles around one of his nipples, then does the same to the other. A curious buck of Hubert’s hips has his half-hard erection poke at Ferdinand’s thigh with a nonverbal demand for something more.</p><p>“<em>Oh my,</em> is it so easy to rile you up, darling?” Ferdinand hums and nuzzles his noses into his neck once more. He can tell what Hubert wants by the way he keeps tilting his head back, but he fears being unable to stop himself if he dares to drink from his neck.</p><p>“P-Please, <strong>bite me</strong>. Do it. I...I want you to--”</p><p>“You do not know what you ask, <em>young one</em>.” Ferdinand sighs and lets his hands go, slowly pulling off of him. He offers a pitying look, but Hubert was not going to accept defeat just yet.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be the neck--” Hubert pleads in desperation, reaching out for him and grabbing at his shirt. “Just...anywhere! <em><strong>Damn it</strong></em>!” He growls, much to the surprise of Ferdinand.</p><p>Looking down at the hands that were wrinkling his shirt, an idea crosses Ferdinand’s mind. He sighs and moves to slowly pull off Hubert from his clothing.</p><p>“The wrist. Nowhere else. At least not tonight.” Ferdinand spoke sternly, and Hubert quickly nodded his head and pushed up his sleeves to his elbows. “Not here. Come.”</p><p>Ferdinand takes Hubert by the hand, leading him over to a black, plush chair in the corner of the room. He sits down and pulls Hubert into his lap. He raises a brow as he can still see the outline of his erection within his pants. This human was going to be in for one <strong>hell</strong> of an awakening if he kept going down such a treacherous path with him. He grins as Hubert extends his left arm, holding out the bare wrist for Ferdinand to take into his grasp.</p><p>“You are certain about this? I will not lie to you. It will likely hurt.” Ferdinand speaks plainly, pulling the wrist closer to his lips. He presses a kiss over the bright blue veins that run through the pale arm.</p><p>“I am. I want <em>this</em>. I want <em><strong>you</strong> </em>to do this.” He begs him once more, and Ferdinand has heard enough to finally cave into his thirst.</p><p>Licking his lips, Ferdinand hovers over his wrist before quickly breaking into the skin and letting his fangs slide in with relative ease. He can hear the pained noise from Hubert as he winces and grows tense within his lap at the initial bite. However, Ferdinand is unable to process any sympathy for hurting him once the rush of blood begins to pour into his mouth. It only takes a couple seconds for the blood to land upon his tongue and cause his previous gentlemanly manners to fog over.</p><p>The taste is <strong>immaculate</strong>. He closes his eyes to relish it further, canceling out all senses but the overpowering sweetness of Hubert’s blood filling his mouth. He swallows a lush mouthful, his instincts kicking in further as the liquid goes down his throat with its pleasant, tingly warmth. The only thoughts that manage to make their way into his animalistic state of mind is the craving to drink mouthful after mouthful of Hubert’s exquisite blood.</p><p>
  <strong>Not enough.</strong>
</p><p>So, Hubert leans into him, pressing his face into his shoulder as Ferdinand greedily drinks from his wrist in a feverish rush. He does not look even close to stopping, his eyes flickering open for a brief moment to gaze upon Hubert with a <em>sensual</em> stare. The look, along with the light headed sensation causes Hubert to unravel. Whimpering, he rocks his hips forward and grinds against Ferdinand pathetically.</p><p>Why did being bitten feel so <em>pleasurable</em>? Perhaps it was the fact that after the initial shock, his body began to grow warm and fuzzy all over. There was a delightful tingling sensation running down his spine each time Ferdinand sucked and swallowed more of his blood like the insatiable beast he was deep down inside. Losing such a hefty amount of blood in a short span of time, Hubert felt somewhat detached from his surroundings. He was enveloped in a blanket of distorted bliss, mindlessly rutting his erection against Ferdinand as his eyes flutter to stay open.</p><p>It wasn’t until Hubert began to grow a little more slack upon his lap that Ferdinand registers he should quit drinking in such a <strong>gluttonous</strong> fashion. Pulling off, he licks at the wound and at any blood that had dripped down his lips. He felt incredibly energized after such a delectable treat had been offered to him. As he looked to Hubert, he felt a pang of guilt as he looked to be in a stupor, eyes glossy with a bit of drool upon his chin.</p><p>“My apologies, Hubert. <em>Ah</em>! I was overzealous with my drinking--” Ferdinand says, going to cup his face in his hands and kiss all over his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and his forehead. He does not leave a single spot untouched, finishing his apology with a gentle kiss upon his mouth. He feels Hubert lightly press back, and that relieves some of his worries.</p><p>“No need. I offered.” Hubert huffs, looking adorable to Ferdinand with his flushed expression, eyes still hazy with lust. He stifles a moan as Ferdinand finally rocks his hips forward against his clothed erection.</p><p>“<em>Shhhh</em>, I am a fair lover, Hubert. Allow me to compensate you for your….<strong>generosity</strong>.” Ferdinand gushes, gently lifting him up in his arms so that he can set him back upon the chair on his own. He has to muffle a chuckle at how thoroughly pleased Hubert looked, truly not in the clearest state of mind after having his blood drained by a vampire. While this next part was for Hubert’s sake, Ferdinand was <em>selfish</em> with his wish to continue spoiling this man rotten.</p><p>Getting down onto his knees, Ferdinand carefully unzips Hubert’s pants, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, and pulls both down far enough so that his cock could spring to life. Despite being rather light headed, Hubert looks down at Ferdinand in confusion, breath hitching in the back of his throat as a hand wraps around the base of his cock and begins a languid pumping motion. It is not too foreign of a feeling, as Hubert had gone through experimentation with himself while coming of age, but there was something better about it being a different hand than his own.</p><p>Keeping his movements slow, Ferdinand leans forward to stick his tongue out and run it up the length of his cock. He receives a twitch in response, as well as a few muttered phrases that do not sound like any language he can comprehend. It only spurs him on, wanting to set loose the inner wanton appetite that resonates within Hubert every time he is near Ferdinand.</p><p>He speeds up the stroking at the base, offering a wink up to Hubert as he wraps his lips around the tip of his cock and begins to suck. He is extremely mindful of his fangs, cautious as he relaxes his jaw and allows himself to take more of his cock into his mouth. He does not wish to rush this moment, although from the throbbing upon his tongue, he had a good guess that Hubert would not take long to cum after being so disheveled from the loss of blood.</p><p>Hubert lazily moves one arm to sit upon Ferdinand’s head, fingers curling around the orange locks that rest there. He gives a faint <em>tug</em> as Ferdinand sends jolts of electricity through his entire body with the way he runs his tongue over the underside of his cock. The small pull upon his hair flips that switch that inhibits Ferdinand, causing him to deep throat Hubert until he is pressed firmly against his pelvis. If he were human he would be gagging and choking for air, but he simply moans around his cock and begins to bob his head up and down rapidly.</p><p>The sounds are still <strong>lewd</strong>, suckling noises and the wetness of saliva and spit covering Hubert’s length are loud as Hubert used Ferdinand’s throat as a perfect sheath for his cock. He is barely coherent or conscious, running off of autopilot as he jerks his hips and pulls upon that gorgeous head of hair until he cums down his throat in a couple shaky bursts.</p><p>Ferdinand is ecstatic to be used, pulling off after he swallows, still minding the teeth. He watched as Hubert slumps in the chair, looking worn down after having both his blood and cock sucked so eagerly. It’s rather...<em>cute</em>. Thus, Ferdinand helps tuck him back into his pants, standing back up on his feet.</p><p>“<em>Mmhm</em>...I do not think I can...walk home tonight, Ferdinand.” Hubert breathes out in a huff, and Ferdinand just rolls his eyes and scoops him up in his arms like he’s done before. The chilliness of his skin is much appreciated, and Hubert curls into it to cool down his body temperature.</p><p>“Well, I was not about to let you leave, even if you could tonight.” Ferdinand says with a playful grin, carrying him up the stairs towards his bedroom. “I want to watch over you to make sure I did not over indulge myself in your blood, <em>darling</em>.”</p><p>Setting him upon the bed, he feels touched when Hubert tugs at his pants to request him to lie with him. So, he obeys and rests upon his back. On cue, Hubert cuddles into his side, head upon his chest as Ferdinand runs his fingers through his short, black hair.</p><p>“You know,...I think I may be falling for you. I am such a hopeless romantic, even at my age.” Ferdinand mutters to himself, but he obtains only a snore in response. Kissing the top of his head, he allows himself to enjoy the tranquility of the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~ Next chapter we get to the smut finally ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smell of blood, sweat, and sex fills the air.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying beside Ferdinand with his fingers laced in his orange hair, Hubert can not help but marvel at all that has occurred since that fateful night where he and Ferdinand met for the very first time. Never in all his years would he have dreamed of coming face-to-face with a vampire on one of his late night excursions through the woods, but he had been taken by the hands of fate to stumble into Ferdinand von Aegir’s home. His life had changed drastically, as he came to learn about the existence of mythical creatures and monsters being more than fictional. Through some stroke of luck, Ferdinand had been a kind enough man to even humor his various interrogations and persistent visits.</p><p>But that was not the only thing that had changed about Hubert. Throughout his life, he had never shown much interest in the realm of romance or sex. It took a lot of time for Hubert to wish to befriend a person, so the emotional bond required for a relationship past platonic was an even greater feat. Yet, Ferdinand came into his life and began to slowly knock down each of his walls. It was obvious with anyone with eyes that Ferdinand was <em>dangerously good-looking</em>, so it was no wonder Hubert had found himself pining for him in a physical sense.</p><p>The more impressive factor was how Ferdinand crept his way into Hubert’s heart and stole it for himself, as if to replace the unbeating one with his own undead chest. He had always been so open and willing to answer any silly questions Hubert asked, as well as inviting him repeatedly to return and spend more time with him. Perhaps he was merely lonely and enjoyed the company of anyone, but Hubert still felt rather lucky to know Ferdinand enjoyed his presence within his home. Also, Ferdinand even went as far to have refreshments for his visits, even though Hubert was rarely that hungry so late in the night. He did his very best to make Hubert comfortable, fetching music to listen to on the record player, scented candles, a warm crackling fire, and of course his constant praise and chatter.</p><p>Ferdinand had various nicknames he liked to refer to Hubert as, and each of them made Hubert feel as if he were ready to <strong>melt</strong> into the floor. There was something magical about how Ferdinand would lovingly refer to him as: <em>dear, honey, little one, darling, sweetie</em>, and so many more that would startle the poor human’s heart. But Hubert was needy for the praise at this point, and he craved any and all slivers of affection Ferdinand was willing to share with him.</p><p>Upon passing the threshold of introducing much more risque elements to their relationship, Hubert could not help himself from longing for every geeky, horror fanatic’s dream. He wished to be thoroughly ravished by Ferdinand-- <em>pressed into his sheets as those dazzling fangs pierce his neck</em> --, and he was growing impatient for Ferdinand to take the next step. He did not with to seem ungrateful, as he enjoyed the various kisses and touches the two had been sharing since the evening he had brought up the question about vampires’ sexual prowess, but he was <strong>ready</strong> for Ferdinand to take his innocence and stain their blossoming love in a erotic shade of red.</p><p>Hence, Hubert turned towards Ferdinand and quietly pressed a kiss to his chin and then one upon his lips. Ferdinand is quick to comply, closing his eyes and pressing in for more tender kisses. The fingers that had been fiddling with Ferdinand’s hair find their way to the back of his head, getting a steadier grip as he pushes with a bit more force to get his point across. He likes how soft Ferdinand treated him; it was more tender than anyone had done before, but he felt a sinful desire to be <em>broken</em> under his touch.</p><p>The shift of added pressure amuses Ferdinand, but he matches the force and keeps their lips greedily chasing after one another in a sensuous, synchronized rhythm. However, he is surprised when Hubert is the one to initiate the following step, feeling the wetness of his tongue gliding across his lower lip. He eagerly opens his mouth, inviting Hubert in to massage their tongues against one another in a sloppy fashion. Through much practice, Hubert had learned how to avoid accidentally hurting himself on those devilish fangs he so adored.</p><p>Pushing his body up against Ferdinand, he gives a tug of his hair and sighs into his mouth with a quiet yearning. Grinding his hips into Ferdinand, Hubert already can feel the warmth of arousal beginning to spread through his body. Of course, Ferdinand can also sense this, as his heart begins to race faster and his blood pumps quickly as if <em>enticing</em> him for a bite. However, he pulls back and admires the pink that has settled upon Hubert’s face and the daring look in his green eyes.</p><p>“Hubert,...are you quite well? You seem especially-- <em>Ahh, do not take this the wrong way</em> --<strong>pushy</strong> tonight. Is there something on your mind?” Ferdinand spoke smoothly, letting his hand linger upon his hip and trace circles into it through the fabric of his pants with his thumb.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em> to have sex with <em>me</em>.” His words are blunt, and so is his gaze as he stares at Ferdinand without hesitation.</p><p>“E-Excuse me? Hubert, I--”</p><p>“Let me rephrase that. I need you to <strong>fuck</strong> me.” He moves his hands, grabbing onto Ferdinand by his shirt and rolling them over so that Ferdinand was on top of him. “<em>Do it.</em> Please, Ferdinand...I do not know how much longer I can wait. You never seem interested in going any further.”</p><p>Ferdinand blinks and stares down at Hubert, who now lets his clothing go and has his arms fall flat upon the mattress. He stares in disbelief at Hubert’s bold statement, even though the blush that spreads over his cheeks to the tips of his ears tells a different <em>bashful</em> story than those of his words alone. A moment passes where Ferdinand ponders the choice he is about to make, knowing it was the <strong>wrong</strong> one in many ways. This boy was obviously in love with him, and he could smell the infatuation a mile away. He was also blatantly a virgin with minimal experience in sexual acts, and his wish to make his first experience with a creature with such unmatched strength and stamina in comparison to that of a lowly human was <em>courageous</em> to say the least.</p><p>But Ferdinand wants him all to himself, to tease and play with until he was a <strong>shattered</strong> mess of a man.</p><p>“Oh, you are far too <em>foolish</em>.” Ferdinand shakes his head, going to lean down and kiss over his chin and across his jawline. “I have been craving you since I first saw you walk into my home, <em>dear</em>. I have held back for far too long, not wishing to scare you away with my…..monstrous appetite.”</p><p>Hubert shudders as Ferdinand’s kisses scattered across his neck, sucking and nipping upon the skin without ever breaking it. He hears a sharp inhale as he brushes the tip of his fangs across a pulsing vein. He was like an open book with how needy he felt to have Ferdinand drink from him in the most iconic location on the human body. He doesn’t do it, though. <em>Not yet.</em></p><p>“I will ask this once. Are you absolutely certain that you want to go through with this? I will not be able to stop myself once I truly get started. I will likely bite you, too. It could be dangerous, fatal even.” Ferdinand rests his head upon his shoulder, listening to the sound of his blood swimming through his veins in such a rush.</p><p>“<strong>Yes</strong>, I could not want anything more than how terribly I want you at this moment.” Hubert whispers the words, but it is all Ferdinand needs to throw off the last of his inhibitions. His little human consented, and now he was ready to bring him to a state of pure <em>euphoria</em>.</p><p>“As you wish. I am not the type of man to leave his lover wanting or waiting.” Ferdinand coos into his ear, moving back to start up where they had left off with their lips. As Ferdinand enjoyed the messy open mouthed kisses, he moved his hand to push up Hubert’s shirt and reveal the smooth skin that lies underneath. His cold hands are jarring to Hubert’s senses, but the touch is a relief to the rising body temperature as Hubert succumbs to his arousal. Everything about him was <em>burning</em>, while Ferdinand was like a refreshing wave of icy waters, cooling off his skin wherever his fingers touched.</p><p>Ferdinand does his best to memorize every patch of skin, running his hands across his abdomen and his sides, enjoying the shiver from Hubert when his fingers make contact with a rather ticklish spot or two. Yet, he does not torture him by lingering his fingers there. Instead, he moves his hands upwards, pushing the shirt farther until it is scrunched up to his chin. Hubert’s arms hover above his head, slightly trapped with the predicament of his shirt wrapped up so tightly. Yet, Hubert is content to keep his hands upon the bed, especially when Ferdinand cups at his chest, massaging the soft pectorals that lie within his hands. He gently squeezes at the tender flesh, pleased with how Hubert arched upwards into his touch in a silent plea for more.</p><p>“<em>Mm</em>, such a splendid body you have, Hubert…” Ferdinand murmurs once he pulls from his lips, allowing Hubert to shakily catch his breath as his chest is fondled with such enthusiasm. “...and it is all for me, right? A perfect little plaything to keep me entertained.” Ferdinand’s voice dips into a lower register, one with a hint of <strong>possession</strong> that stirs something <em>obscene</em> inside of Hubert.</p><p>“<em>Flames--</em> Absolutely, Ferdinand I...” His voice is cut off as Ferdinand brings his mouth around one of his cute pink nipples, sucking and running his tongue around to give it the attention it deserved. After all, it was waiting so patiently to be played with, and Ferdinand was eager to have Hubert’s mouth spill with every raunchy noise it could make tonight. Thus, he rolls the nipples between his teeth, cautious as always with his fangs, and keeping the pressure on the other nipple as he lightly pulls and rubs it between his finger and thumb. As he switches his actions upon his chest, a hand grabs at his hair and digs into his scalp.</p><p>“<strong>Bite. Me.</strong>” Hubert attempts to make it an order, but the shameful sound of his voice is closer to that of begging. Alas, Ferdinand glances up at Ferdinand with a quirked brow, a smirk upon his features. His wish was his command tonight. So, he properly removes Hubert’s shirt off of him and considers his options.</p><p>Kissing upon his chest, he pecks at the skin around his collar, lowering a little more but still staying above his nipple as he locates the best spot upon his breast before obeying his lover’s whim. Offering one last gentle kiss, he opens his mouth, shining his fangs for but a second before they are hidden within his skin. Hubert jerks under him at the sudden sharp pain within his chest, but he is soothed as Ferdinand grinds himself slowly into his hips, letting his stiffening cock brush against the heated arousal of his delectable dessert.</p><p>“<em>Hnnngh</em>..” Hubert’s heads shift to the side, pressing into the pillow and muffling the quiet whimpers that come flooding out as Ferdinand laps up the richness of his blood. The blood warms his throat each time he swallows, and Hubert lazily glances upon the sight of Ferdinand shrouded by his radiant hair as he drinks from his breast.</p><p>That familiar static begins to creep into Hubert’s head, but Ferdinand is much more aware of the amount of blood he is savoring. Hence, he pulls off after just a couple mouthfuls. He doesn’t want to rush through this meal; he would cherish every little bite and be sure to thoroughly indulge himself to the point of gluttony. He can’t fill himself up before getting to the main course.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you are far too <em>delicious</em>. You make it so hard to stop myself.” He chuckles, licking both the wound and his lips for any remaining blood. Afterwards, he sits up and unbuttons his own shirt, letting it fall off of his shoulders to leave him bare chested. Despite the lingering haze, Hubert reaches forward to touch him. He runs his hands across his beautiful, toned physique and lets his fingers weave through the bits of hair that cover his chest. The curious touch makes Ferdinand laugh, happy to be squeezed and admired with such intrigue. He lets himself enjoy the warmth of his hands for a few more moments before distracting Hubert with a demanding snap of his hips against his pelvis.</p><p>“<em>A-Ahh!</em> Ferdinand,...touch me, more. Remove them, my pants that is--” Hubert mutters quickly, nearly smashing the words too close together that he couldn’t be understood. He has never experienced such an undeniable yearning for the touch of another man upon him before, but his mind had lost all thought except those about his attraction to Ferdinand.</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>, relax. I will take very good care of you, Hubert.” He leans to kiss him again upon the lips. It is much sweeter than the last time, rather languid with plenty of compassion flowing between them each time they break and meet again for another.</p><p>Ferdinand’s hands lower to his waist, unbuttoning the top of his pants and slowly pulling his zipper down meticulously. He can once again hear the quick <em>thumping</em> of Hubert’s heart grow louder as he pulls down on the pants, leading them all the way off his legs to land upon the floor below. While it had been evident before, the obvious outline of his cock within his underwear excited Ferdinand all over again. He reaches a hand to wrap around it, giving a soft squeeze and slow stroke through the fabric.</p><p>There is a wet spot upon the fabric, and Ferdinand feels smug as he continues to tease him. Although, his own cock was feeling uncomfortable at the tightness of his trousers keeping it held down. Every moan from Hubert goes straight to his throbbing cock, begging for a little attention. So, Ferdinand decides to ask for a little assistance.</p><p>“Hubert, would you be a <em>dear</em> and help remove my pants?” Ferdinand requests, and Hubert answers by moving his hands to his waist and fiddling the buttons and zipper. Yet, his fingers stumble as Ferdinand's cold touch pulls Hubert’s cock through the slit of his underwear and wraps around the stiff length with a firm grip. He gives a few lazy pumps of his hand, idly watching as Hubert tries his best to unzip his pants and tug them downwards.</p><p>Feeling merciful, Ferdinand shifts his legs to help shimmy out of his trousers and kick them off of his legs. Once both were left in nothing but their undergarments, Ferdinand grabs one of Hubert's hands and places it upon his erection for a little attention. The stunned expression upon his face was priceless.</p><p>“Touch me too.” He sighs out, feeling so much better as Hubert wraps his hands around his cock through the cloth. He enjoys the way Ferdinand tenses for a brief moment, letting himself bask in the feeling of his hand-- <em>even with the fabric in the way</em> --stroking his cock with such a delicate touch. He returns the kindness by rubbing him faster, letting his wrist twist in a pleasing motion. He also happily teases the tip of his cock with his thumb, playing with it as he feels a bit of precum wet his fingertips.</p><p>“D-Does it feel..alright?” Hubert asks with a stutter, his hand squeezing a bit more and stroking with increased speed. It earns him a few quiet moans and sighs of Ferdinand, who was clearly enjoying himself. The touch was not anything special really, but even if it was a bit novice-like in skill, it was more the <strong>who</strong> it was coming from that was making Ferdinand feel delighted.</p><p>“Yes, <em>darling</em>. Please, do not be afraid of pulling me out completely.” He assures him, pressing himself into his hand for emphasis. So, Hubert listens and pulls the underwear down his thighs to wrap around his bare cock. Feeling it within his hand, Hubert has his mind wander down another train of thought. Stroking him fast, he feels a small pinch of nerves at the size and girth of Ferdinand’s cock within his hand. He is unsure whether to be excited or anxious, perhaps a bit of both.</p><p>The look in Hubert’s eyes tells Ferdinand all he needs to know. He smiled and gently pushed Hubert back down once more. He removes both his underwear the rest of the way, and then takes off Hubert’s pair as well to join the pile on the floor. It is at this moment that he pauses, realizing am oversight he had made.</p><p>“<em><strong>Damn</strong></em>-- Hubert, I am unsure if we can go much further tonight. I do not possess any lubricant of any sort to help you along for penetration.” He frowns, kicking himself internally for getting so heated and forgetting such a crucial step. Then again, it wasn’t as if a vampire living remotely in the woods had much need for such an item.</p><p>“I do.” Hubert mumbles, sitting up from under Ferdinand and glancing to the bag that sat upon the floor by the door. “I...I purchased a bottle a few weeks ago, in case...<em>you, erm...we…</em>” His voice grows hushed with embarrassment, but Ferdinand feels nothing but elation at such a discovery. He wraps him up in his arms, hugging him tight against his body and showering him with kisses upon his face.</p><p>“Oh my! Your <strong>racy </strong>thoughts have saved this evening for us, <em>beloved</em>. Have you been imagining this for a while now?” He praises and taunts him equally, letting him go from his embrace to walk across the room and fetch the bottle of lubricant that Hubert had gotten from a sex shop about two weeks ago. He had opened it though, which Ferdinand quickly noticed.</p><p>“I...well, I suppose I have imagined it a few times.” Hubert admits, watching as Ferdinand situates himself between his thighs and begins to spread them further.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>, I see. When you were fantasizing about me, did you happen to use this bottle? It has been opened…” He hums, uncapping and letting the lube squeeze onto his fingers. He coats them thoroughly, waiting for a response as he brings his fingers to rub across his hole.</p><p>“Uh huh...I did. I thought of <em>you</em>-- Of this moment.” Hubert mutters, his fingers grabbing at the sheets as Ferdinand brushes the tip of a single finger to push against the rim.</p><p>“You make me so very happy, Hubert.” Ferdinand grins, going to nuzzle against his thigh, softly kissing and nipping at the skin as he slowly pushes one finger inside at a gradual pace. “Tell me to stop if you need a break.”</p><p>Patiently, he allows Hubert to grow accustomed to the feeling of a finger within him, moving it around much smoother with the help of the lube. He listens intently to any sounds of discomfort, but luckily Hubert is only panting and letting out stifled huffs of air as he is gently stretched. Eager to hear more and please his lover, Ferdinand sucks and kisses at his inner thighs while pushing a second finger in steadily inside. He can tell the feeling is more of a stretch on Hubert as his thighs tremble, voice rising in volume.</p><p>“Mm, this might help…” Ferdinand whispers into the curve of his thigh, sucking upon the pale skin before puncturing the flesh with his teeth. His eyes flutter close as the addicting, sweet droplets of blood spray across into mouth. The unexpected bite has Hubert <em><strong>howling</strong></em>, squirming across the bed as he is savored so intimately. The fingers inside of him begin to move quicker, the wet sounds of the lube becoming heavy within the blood and sweat scented air.</p><p>Hubert feels drunk with pleasure, his senses overloading as Ferdinand continues to finger him and satisfy his carnal hunger in such a vulgar spot. He thrashes once or twice as Ferdinand ingests his blood, as if he hadn’t already been <em>ravishing</em> it from his chest earlier. He acted like a <strong>starved animal</strong>, yet did not slow the fingers that kept ramming into his hole. In fact, he finds himself able to slide a third digit inside and allows all three to pump in and out to get Hubert appropriately stretched for the best part.</p><p>With more calming licks across his wound, Ferdinand pulls himself off of his thigh and focuses upon the fingers that are causing Hubert to whimper and unravel with each press inside of him. He can tell that he is nearly ready to handle taking his cock inside, and that thought has Ferdinand growing <em>feral</em>. He felt so invigorated by the fresh blood within his system, and he was ready to finally claim him all for himself.</p><p>Gradually slowing the fingers, he pulls out of his stretched hole, gazing upon the pink rim with an arrogant glint in his eyes. He crawls back over Hubert, looking down at him with a ravenous craving. One hand slips extra lube upon his cock before lining it with the lovely hole of his plaything. He adds a tiny amount of weight behind his hips, shuddering at the way his head slips past the rim without having to push forward at all.</p><p>“<em>F-Ferdinand!</em> <strong>Inside</strong>. <strong>Now</strong>.” Hubert grits his teeth, hissing the words as he felt the initial stretch from the tip of his cock. He wraps his arms around his back, eager to cling onto him as Ferdinand gently pushes his hips forward and allows his cock to glide into his ass with little resistance. He had done well to use excessive lube and give him plenty of time to adjust with his fingers beforehand.</p><p>The stretch was still a hot and foreign sensation to Hubert. He had never experienced anything like this before, his mouth opening into a rather wide “O” shape as Ferdinand bottoms out inside of him. His body shakes at the unknown, feeling delightfully full as Ferdinand rolls his hips inside of him to test out the waters. His breath catches in his throat, and Hubert tugs Ferdinand down to meet his bruising lips for a kiss. It’s rough and a sloppy mess, but Ferdinand is happy to oblige his whim and keep crashing their lips together in a reckless fashion.</p><p>Once Hubert starts to loosen up and let go of the tension in his muscles, Ferdinand kisses across his jaw and gently whispers into his ear that he was going to start moving his hips. Carefully, Ferdinand starts to pull himself out from the wonderful, tight warmth of Hubert beneath him, being meticulous about any signals of hurt or discomfort. Once he feels Hubert is prepared enough, he starts to thrust inside of him, feeling bombarded with the absolute bliss that is being deep inside of his precious human.</p><p>“<em>G-Goddess--</em>” Hubert pleads into his shoulder, clinging onto Ferdinand as he keeps a steady pace between the two of them. He can not believe how insanely good it feels to have Ferdinand on top of him. He had assumed sex would be nice enough, but he didn’t expect to find himself so <strong>wanton</strong> for the feeling of being spread by such a thick, massive cock. It is a relief to all the stress upon his body, letting every little worry dissipate with the snap of Ferdinand's hips smacking into him with an increasing speed.</p><p>Chuckling at his choice of profanities, Ferdinand pressed himself into Hubert’s neck as his <em>monstrous nature</em> was begging him to pound this breakable little toy into the bed until he could no longer twitch a muscle in his legs. It was a filthy thought, but it was becoming harder to ignore with each passing second. The clench of Hubert around his cock was divine, and he only wanted to bury himself further with each thrust. The wet, tightness of his hole, along with the plethora of moans singing from his lips was far too satisfying for him to stop himself from being overtaken by his urges.</p><p>“O-One more, Hubert. <em>Mmhm</em>, it’s all I need…” Ferdinand mutters, confusing the other as he was already having trouble enough thinking with the way his mind was growing cloudy at the incessant ramming of his hips. The nails upon Ferdinand’s back dig into him and suddenly drag across his skin as Ferdinand fulfills his ultimate fantasy.</p><p>Hips still thrusting inside of him without a single falter to their speed and force, Ferdinand kisses at the dip of Hubert’s neck and then plunges his fangs into the soft skin without a single care. The pain is short lived, as a scream rips from Hubert’s throat, causing him to grow hoarse with each moan that follows after. His eyes roll into the back of his head, growing hazy as he is fucked into such a nonsensical state.</p><p>Lapping up the blood, Ferdinand <em>gorges</em> himself upon Hubert, drinking mouthful after mouthful of the exquisite treat. He is <strong>devouring</strong> Hubert, as the human clings to him with clawing nails and legs wrapped around his waist. He’s being pounded in the sheets with twice the amount of force as before, too. The blood was bringing much more energy and passion to Ferdinand, so he <em>ravaged</em> himself upon his neck, all while slamming his cock deep inside of Hubert to the point the man could hardly breathe.</p><p>His voice was just cut off air, as each sound was just the straggled noise of the wind being knocked from his lungs. Eyes shut tight, Hubert whimpers and feels as if he were lost in another dimension. The fuzzy, tingling sensation of being simultaneously fucked and feasted upon making him feel as if he were ascending to a higher plane of existence. Nearly slipping out of consciousness, his limbs begin to loosen and fall upon the bed as he loses the strength to hold onto Ferdinand in such a state.</p><p>Sensing the less of his touch, Ferdinand pulls himself off to check on Hubert’s health. He presses his ear to his chest, relieved his heart is still quickly beating within it. Running his tongue over his lips and the third puncture wound of the night, he satiates his hunger and turns his attention back to his partner. Although he knows he should go easier upon him, the sudden burst of energy from being well-fed has him losing any sense of self restraint.</p><p>“You are the very best to me, Hubert.” He praises him, happy when Hubert opens his eyes again and continues to pant and mewl from the constant thrusts. He moves to interlock both of their hands upon the bed, holding onto him as he gazes longingly into his eyes. “I love you so very much. I am overwhelmed by the things you stir within my undead heart.” He laughs some, leaning to share a few lazy kisses. Hubert does his best to press back, merely pushing his lips together and constantly panting as Ferdinand has yet to slow down.</p><p>He removes one of the hands he was holding, just so that he can lower it and wrap it around the leaking cock of Hubert. He pumps his hand quickly, and Hubert jerks his hips in response. He was on the edge, and there was little hope he would last more than a handful of strokes before reaching his limit.</p><p>“Cum for me, <em>darling</em>. I know you can.” Ferdinand grunts, stroking less than five times before Hubert gasps and releases with a mumbled slur of <em>“yes”s</em> and <em>“oh”s</em> and “<em>damn”s</em> upon his lips. The look of pure, unadulterated pleasure is one that Ferdinand commits to his memory. If he could, he would have it painted to immortalize the utter ecstasy that this man felt when he experienced his first orgasm with a cock buried inside of him. Oh, what a world of new experiences he was in for now that Ferdinand had him in his grasps.</p><p>“That’s it. Good job.” He whispers, slowing himself down for a moment. He questions whether or not he should do this next bit, but he needed to reach his own orgasm and his <em>vicious</em> hunger needed to be satiated in one final way. He pulls himself out and tenderly flips Hubert around to lay with his face pressed into the pillow. He kisses across his sweaty back, pulling his ass up into the air. He spreads his cheeks to stare at the stretched, lubed hole that was begging to be filled with his seed. Hence, he lines up and slides inside him with one quick motion.</p><p>“<em>O-Oh Fuuuuuck</em>--” Hubert cries out, trembling all over as Ferdinand begins to use him like a cock sleeve. He pounds into him, watching his flat little ass jiggle the slightest bit each time he smacks into it. He was being overstimulated to oblivion, feeling wrecked as Ferdinand held onto his hips with a bruising grip. There would be bright purple marks across where his hands currently dragged Hubert back to meet with the relentless force of his thrusts.</p><p>If he wasn’t careful, he might truly break the poor thing with the power behind his hips. He does his best to hold back the full force of his vampiric strength, but still allows himself to indulge in causing Hubert to <strong>writhe</strong> under him. Slipping one hand underneath him, Ferdinand milks his cock with slow, gentle strokes to get a few extra spurts of cum before Ferdinand reaches his own near bed-shattering orgasm.</p><p>“<strong>Hubert</strong>-- <em>O-Ohhh!</em>” Ferdinand rams into him one final time, squeezed by his ass just right as he releases every bit of his cum inside of Hubert. He jerks his hips a few times, feeling as if he were burning up for the first time in ages. It’s so wonderful, consumed by the heated passion of lovemaking with this lovely human that stumbled into his life. He stays still inside of him as his cock begins to soften, gently leading Hubert’s hips back down to bed.</p><p>The room is quiet, minus the pounding of Hubert’s heart and his rugged breathing. Ferdinand has no wish to separate, but he can feel his cock growing rather sensitive as he sits inside of Hubert’s sloppy hole. For both of their sake, he pulls off and watches cum drip from the abused hole, down to the sheets. He doesn’t really mind though. A small stain was nothing compared to the <strong>euphoria</strong> he had just experienced together with Hubert. It had been years and years since he had let himself <em>indulge</em> in such intimate pleasures.</p><p>Ferdinand lies beside Hubert, glancing over as he doesn’t seem to be moving a muscle. A flash of panic overcomes him, but it quickly disappears when he reaches over to brush the bangs out of his eyes and sees Hubert staring at him with a tired, soft look in his eyes. He was clearly out of commission, but at least he hadn’t accidentally <em>killed</em> him.</p><p>“Hubert, come here.” Ferdinand coos, bringing him into his chest. He wraps him in his arms, pulling the cool sheets over their bodies. Hubert felt as if he was overheating, so it was a good thing Ferdinand ran rather chilly to the touch. In fact, Hubert clings to him in an attempt to help cool off the burning of his body.</p><p>“I...I am so sleepy…” Hubert manged to mumble, glancing up as Ferdinand plays with his hair and gently massaged his scalp. He would take the best care of his soft, fragile human. “...but I...I..am happy.” His words are drawn out, eyes clearly heavy with the need for sleep. He still felt the lingering tingly sensation of heavy blood loss filtering through his brain.</p><p>“Close your eyes and sleep then. I will not leave your side all night.” Ferdinand kisses his forehead and sighs. He never thought he would find himself acting so sentimental with some strange Gothic kid, but his feelings were strangely stirred by this human. He had a <em>unique</em> pull upon him that he had only felt <strong>one other time</strong> in his life centuries ago.</p><p>Yawning and heeding the call of slumber, Hubert passes out in a few minutes while Ferdinand just gazes upon him with unexpected love in his heart.</p><p>Was he truly doing this? Growing attached to a mortal man after all of these years alone? It was a <em>stupid</em> thing to do. It could only end in ruin for one, if not both of them.</p><p>Yet, as he admires the feeling of Hubert's heart beating against him and the warmth of his body illuminating the repressed emptiness inside his chest, Ferdinand decides that addressing such issues could await another day. He would cherish what he had in this moment.</p><p>And what he had was <em>precious</em>; what he had was <strong>Hubert</strong>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading my work!!! I really enjoyed writing this one, even if it killed me with how taxing it could be at times.<br/>PLEASE!!!! If you enjoyed, leave a comment and/or kudos! I really enjoy getting feedback! It helps to make it worthwhile to see your guys' reactions to the fic!</p><p>Honestly, this Fic went way longer than I expected. It was a lot of fun to explore this idea! And...I may have a possible sequel planned? B)<br/>It will be a bit before I have a chance to work upon that, but it shall focus upon the past of Ferdinand. And perhaps that husband that reminds him of Hubert so very much... &lt;3</p><p>I am always on Twitter looking for more friends to chat with!!! Come hang out with me @MahouMiss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>